1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mounting device, more particularly to a mounting device for mounting a microphone on a musical instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a band of drummers perform, microphones are usually mounted on stands at a height similar to the drums so as to capture the sounds and amplify them to be heard by the audience or to facilitate recording of the music. The stands are placed at fixed points and at significant distances from the drums so as not to get in the way of the drummers. However, this results in the limited capturing of the sounds by the microphones. Furthermore, these fixed-point-mounted microphones are not suitable for use when the drummers, with the drums strapped on their bodies, have to move from one point to another.